


Talking It Out

by gingayellow



Category: Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Danny are finally alone, and (sort of) a couple. Unfortunately, Max messed up their date. Fortunately, he's becoming mature enough to handle the aftermath. [Max/Danny, post-series, spoilers apply]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Disclaimer: Not mine, anything here recognizable is not mine.  
Notes: Written for Rivulet027; I hope you like it! I tried to include a little bit of everything you requested, and I really am sorry if I didn't focus on the bits you would have preferred. Post-series, spoilers apply. There is shipping, but ultimately it's about Max and Danny communicating (and I tweaked the ending a bit to try to reflect that as well)

“I am such a kid,” Max muttered into his hands, slouched on the bed in the hotel room.

The day had started out so well. He and Danny were still trying to figure out where they stood, a few kiss in the morning suggested they were heading in the direction Max was hoping for. But then he’d met Danny at a local restaurant for lunch (Danny wanted to visit the library, and Max wanted to sleep in, so they’d compromised). And then the problem started.

_Max, I got an email from Alyssa!_ Danny beamed at him. _I printed it out, so I can read it out loud to you._

_Okay._ Max would have preferred if Danny waited until after lunch, but he was excited, and it was nice to hear from their friends.

_First off, Cole’s starting vet school!_ He was smiling, eyes fixed on the paper. _I should make him a care package, I’ll bet school’s tough._

_Danny, we can barely afford to feed ourselves._ The restaurant was their one splurge, before they headed to their next destination.

_Then I’ll wait until we get home. Oh, did you know Taylor’s moved to Colorado?_

_Really?_

_Just last year. She’s got a ton of friends, at least that what Alyssa says. You know what? We’re heading to Colorado soon, let’s pay her a visit!_

Max did his best to smile. _Sure. But you still need to order lunch—_

_Yeah, I will in a bit. But Alyssa’s graduating, and she’s got a lot to say about student teaching—oh, and Merrick is back, and Alyssa says he seems so happy now—_

Storming off had been a bad idea. Especially when Danny chased after him, begging to know what was wrong (until Max managed to give him the slip). But he’d just been so… well, jealous. At least he was mature enough to admit that to himself. 

But it didn’t matter. Instead of talking it out like an adult, he’d had a temper tantrum. Anything he and Danny had was officially over with—who wanted to be with someone who stormed off when they were talking about their mutual friends? Which meant that Danny would go home, get back with Kendall, and Max would be alone. Again.

Max flopped down on the mattress. Served him right.

“Max?” There was a timid knock at the door. “May I please come in?”

Now was not the time to be a smart aleck, and point out that Danny was paying for the room this time. “Yeah.”

After making sure the door was locked, Danny put some bags on the hotel desk. Take out. Of course. Danny was too kind to let Max starve. After that, he sat down next to Max on the bed—but not too close. There was more than enough space between them.

After a while, Danny sighed heavily. “Max, what did I do to make you so mad at me?”

It was tempting to go lock himself in the bathroom so he wouldn’t have to deal, but he needed to do this. “I’m not mad at you, Danny. I’m mad at myself.” He huffed, and sat up so he could look at Danny, and geez, had he been crying? “I’m sorry. I didn’t handle that well at all.”

“It’s okay.” Danny wiped at his eyes. Oh no, he really had been crying. “But in that case, what did you do to get so mad at yourself?”

“It was that email,” Max admitted. Thankfully, Danny didn’t react, so Max kept going. “And now I realize I was just being a jerk, but…”

Danny reached out and squeezed Max’s hand, closing the space between them a little. “But?”

“But I was so happy when you agreed to travel with me. We were going to see the whole world together. No one else.”

“And I ruined that by going on about everyone else. Max, I’m so sorry—”

“What? No!” Max took Danny by the shoulders. “Danny, I wanna hear everything about what our friends are up to. Just after our date, that’s all.” He wondered if they’d ever have a date again after this. “I’m sorry that I didn’t just say that.” He sighed again. "I need to treat all my friends better. Them, and you."

“It’s okay, I promise.” The hug he gave Max was awkward, but nice. “Just let me know next time, all right? I’m more than okay with setting aside time just for us.”

“So… we’re not breaking up?”

“Not unless you want to.”

“No!!!”

Danny smiled. “All right, then. Now, c’mon. I got us take out.”

"Not just yet." Max hopped off the bed. "I wanna go to the library."

"Well, that's definitely different from earlier."

"Yeah, well." Max did his best to look cool. "I want to email Alyssa. And the others. Let them know how we're doing."

Danny smiled again, and went for the door, while Max appreciated that no matter what, he and Danny were friends. They were all friends.

While at the library, Max sent out three emails.

First, he sent a letter to Cole, congratulating him on being accepted to the school, and asked him what kind of cookies were his favorite (no real reason, just curious, and no ulterior motives at all, really.

Then he sent an email to Taylor, asking her what life was like in her new town, and congratulating her on getting her life back after a year of being a Ranger. He also asked when would be a good time for him and Danny to visit.

The final email was sent to Alyssa. He told her it was great that she was going to be a teacher, and that he knew she'd be loved by all her kids. He also asked to to let Merrick know that he and Danny were thinking of him, and hoped that he was building himself a good life that he could be proud of.

"I miss our friends. All of them," Max realized when he clicked 'send' on the last email. 

"But we still have a month on the east coast," Danny reminded him.

"Yeah, but they're our friends, and it's been almost a year." It was a little weird that it took an argument for Max to see that, but actually talking to them instead of being a grouch made him realize how much he missed them. And how important their friendship was to him.

So after some more talking, they decided instead that would go to Colorado next week, then back to Turtle Cove after visiting Taylor (and if she was willing, she could come with them--a Ranger Reunion was long overdue). 

As much as he liked having some time alone with Danny, their friendships with the others was just as important, and it was time to give that some attention, too.

Max wasn't sure if that was a sign that he was growing up, but he really hoped that it was.


End file.
